Reach Out
by Terganggu Tikus
Summary: Sebuah negara besar yang tidak memiliki teman namun memliki senyum secerah bunga matahari, dan personifikasi kapal perusak tanpa emosi yang baru saja kehilangan teman-temannya. Ketika takdir bernama akhir Perang Dunia II mempertemukan mereka, maka nasib seperti apa yang menunggu mereka? RussVerniy. Historical fic.


**Reach Out**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship :")) pengen bikin romantical tapi gw buntu hiks *memang sejatinya tidak bakat membuat romance /criesinSpanish

Rate: K+

Character: Russia and Hibiki

Disclaimer: Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, Kantai Collection (c) DMM-Kadokawa Games

.

 _Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersial dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semua hanya saya buat untuk kesenangan, dan tidaklah saya memiliki salah satu dari karakter dan latar cerita ini. Saya hanya memiliki plot sajah~_

xxx

 **1947**

Gadis mungil itu berambut putih, bertopi dengan logo jangkar, dan berseragam sailor. Mungkin orang-orang menyangka gadis imut itu lemah, namun dia sebenarnya adalah personifikasi kapal perusak Jepang, Hibiki. Rambut biru platinanya berkibar di tengah kencangnya angin laut, sementara staf kapal yang lain sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Dalam kesempatan itu, Hibiki diam-diam menoleh ke arah bendera hinomaru yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangan. Meskipun di luar dia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, namun dalam hatinya terasa tersayat. Dia masih mengingat saat-saat yang menyenangkan-meski ribut luar biasa bersama saudari-saudarinya yang dia cintai, yang sekarang telah menyatu dengan dinginnya air laut. Saat-saat mereka saling curhat bersama di pelabuhan, menunggu dipanggil untuk melakukan operasi harian.

Sekarang ia sendirian, dengan hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk tulang, karena saat ini dia berlabuh ke utara. Gadis itu sedari dulu dibilang kuat oleh yang lain, dan memang dia kuat. Dia berhasil menyelamatkan saudaranya dan teman-temannya saat mereka terdesak, dengan kekuatannya, dia juga satu-satunya kapal perusak kelas Akatsuki yang selamat setelah Perang Dunia II berakhir. Karena itu cuaca sedingin ini dia pasti bisa tahan.

Tiba-tiba topi yang dikenakan terbang. Gadis itu mencoba untuk meraihnya, namun badannya terlalu mungil untuk bisa meraih topi yang sudah berada di atas. Sial,itu padahal topi kesayanganku, pikirnya kesal.

"Ini," tiba-tiba ada sesosok pria besar yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Wajahnya berseri-seri namun di sisi lain juga pucat. Rambutnya pirang pucat dan irisnya violet, menjadikan sosok ini adalah sosok yang sangat asing baginya. "Kau mau?" ia menyodorkan topi baru yang berbeda dengan topi gadis itu sebelumnya, bukan topi berwarna biru navy dengan logo jangkar melainkan topi berwarna putih dengan garis merah, lengkap dengan logo palu-arit khas Soviet.

Gadis itu diam saja, nemun dia terkejut sedikit saat pemuda yang kelihatannya tingginya dua kali lipatnya itu mengusap rambut biru platinanya yang halus dan memakaikan topi barunya. Perasaan saat kepalanya diusap oleh pemuda raksasa itu sangat nyaman, rasanya mengingatkannya saat operasi bersama dengan teman-teman dan admiralnya yang dulu. Pemuda ini... meski kesan pertamanya seram namun kelihatannya menyenangkan juga bersamanya.

"Oh iya, kau baru ya di sini..." kata pemuda itu lagi. "Panggil saja aku Ivan. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan membantumu!"

"Hibiki," itulah kata pertama dari gadis itu saat sampai di Nahodka, dan dibalas oleh senyum secerah bunga matahari oleh pemuda raksasa itu.

xxx

" **Verniy** ," kata seseorang dengan badan besar dan wajah seram-tipikal orang Rusia-saat Hibiki pertama kali memasuki ruang laksamana untuk mendaftar ulang sebagai kapal perusak Soviet yang baru, "Itu adalah namamu saat ini. Biasakan dengan nama itu. Dirimu bukan Hibiki lagi."

Gadis mungil yang saat ini bernama Verniy itu mengangguk patuh. Dia menyadari penampilannya sudah sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan saat dia bertugas melayani Imperial Japanese Navy. Pakaian yang ia kenakan semi-sailor berkancing dan tetap dengan topi putih berlogo Soviet. Kemudian saat ia keluar dari ruangan laksamana, dia melihat Ivan sudah menunggunya di luar, dan melambaikan tangannya. Verniy berlari kecil menghampiri teman barunya itu.

"Bagaimana kata komandan?" tanya pemuda itu, kemudian melihat ke penampilan baru kapal perusak pindahan dari Jepang tersebut, dengan seragam barunya. "Kau terlihat begitu cantik!"

"Aku punya nama baru, Verniy," jawab gadis itu dengan tanpa ekspresi, "Aku masih baru di sini, jadi aku tidak begitu paham maksudnya sih."

"Verniy artinya setia, jadi mungkin mereka mengharapkanmu setia padaku."

"-ku?" Verniy mengernyit tidak mengerti. Namun kemudian dia menyadari. Pemuda ini sama seperti Kiku yang dia temui saat di Jepang dulu, meski sifatnya jauh berbeda. Pemuda ini bukan manusia. Dia seorang negara. Negara yang menjadi tempat gadis ini bekerja, "Ah aku mengerti. Kau sama seperti Tuan Kiku kan?"

" _Da_!" kata pemuda itu riang, "Kukira kau pernah melihatku sebelumnya. Tapi itu bukan masalah, lebih baik untuk menghabiskan hari ini kita berjalan di sekitar pelabuhan saja."

Mata gadis mungil itu berbinar sedikit. Itu memang sudah keinginannya, mengelilingi tempat asing dalam keadaan yang damai. Sudah banyak negara dan lautan yang ia kunjungi, namun dia tak bisa menikmati sama sekali keindahan di sana. Yang ia lihat adalah warna birunya laut dan merahnya darah para korban, dengan asap berwarna kelabu gelap. Yang ia cium adalah bau besi dari kapal itu sendiri, dan darah. Perang adalah hal yang dibencinya, dan sialnya sebagai kapal perusak ia harus terlibat di dalamnya.

xxxx

Mereka duduk bersama di sebuah pantai di Nakhodka. Saat itu bulan Mei, jadi terlihat jelas birunya laut dan cerahnya matahari yang menyinarinya. Ditambah lagi kota itu tidak sedingin kota-kota di Rusia lainnya, mirip dengan keadaan di Jepang.

"Kau suka?" tanya Ivan yang menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum geli. Mata gadis itu yang berbinar-binar terlihat sangat manis. Gadis itu mengangguk bersemangat.

"Kalau kutunjukkan ke saudara-saudaraku, mereka pasti akan senang." Verniy tersenyum kecil, membayangkan saat-saat bersama saudara-saudaranya, "Akatsuki pernah berkata padaku setelah perang kita akan pergi piknik bersama ke tempat yang cerah... Namun aku pada akhirnya pergi sendiri."

"Kau sangat menyayangi saudara-saudaramu," komentar Ivan.

"Ya, tapi karena aku pendiam dan tanpa ekspresi begini, terlihat sulit bagiku untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangku pada mereka. Sebelum aku sempat menunjukannya, mereka sudah pergi mendahuluiku," mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan suaranya tercekat. Hingga pada akhirnya Verniy tidak dapat menahan lagi air matanya. Inilah pertama kalinya gadis itu menangis, di samping Ivan. "S-sedangkan mereka selalu menunjukkannya padaku... aku merasa menyesal sekali."

Tanpa meminta ijin sebelumnya, Ivan langsung memeluk gadis mungil itu. Gadis itu terkejut sesaat, namun melanjutkan menangis di pelukannya. Terlalu lama ditahan, saat ini seluruh air matanya tumpah. Dia sudah terlalu lama dibilang ''kuat'', dan tidak ada yang menyadari kalau dia adalah juga gadis biasa yang memiliki perasaan. Dia merasa sangat kehilangan, sendirian tanpa saudara di tempat asing begini. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari tangan hangat yang sedang mendekap tubuhnya saat ini. Ivan tetap memeluk gadis itu, dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya mengelus-elus rambut gadis itu, membuatnya menjadi merasa sedikit nyaman.

Saat itu gadis ini tidak begitu merasa kesepian. Dia baru menyadari kalau dia punya teman seperti ini di tempat asingnya, orang yang peduli dan berada di sampingnya.

"...Ivan..." kata gadis itu dengan nada yang tercekat.

"Hm?"

"Jangan..." Verniy berusaha melanjutkan kalimatnya meski tersendat karena tangisannya, "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Selama ini, pemuda itu juga merasa kesepian, tidak ada satu negara pun yang benar-benar mau menjadi temannya. Namun gadis kecil ini mau menerima uluran tangannya, bahkan memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Berbeda dengan orang-orang penuh kepalsuan yang telah ia temui berabad sebelumnya, gadis ini seperti kertas putih. Sifatnya yang dingin mungkin mirip dengan orang-orang negaranya yang sering ia temui, namun gadis ini tidak memiliki kepalsuan ataupun kepura-puraan. Ia juga membutuhkan teman, terlebih lagi ia sendirian di tempat asing. Ia belum bisa terlalu akrab dengan teman-teman kapalnya.

Ya, dua orang ini akhirnya saling menyadari kalau mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain dalam hidup mereka.

xxx

"Aku merasa, sebentar lagi waktuku," kata Verniy suatu hari, saat mereka berdua menikmati matahari sore di Nahodka seperti biasanya.

Gadis ini merasa makin tua. Rambut biru platinanya makin memutih, senjata yang ia bawa semakin berkarat, dan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin tidak mau mendengar apa yang otaknya perintahkan. Tidak seperti Ivan yang terlihat sama saja dari dulu, gadis ini semakin berubah. Meski tubuhnya tetap mungil, namun tetap saja gadis ini merasa berbeda. Performanya tak sebaik dulu. Ya, tahun demi tahun telah mereka lewati bersama.

"Jangan bilang begitu," kata Ivan sambil memakan pirozhki-nya. "Kau tetap cantik kok."

Wajah pucat gadis itu memerah.

xxx

Verniy keluar dari ruang komandan dengan gemetar hebat. Ada air mata yang menetes dari matanya, namun dia buru-buru menyekanya. Di luar, ia melihat Ivan menunggunya.

"Mau melihat matahari sore lagi?" tawar Ivan dengan senyum secerah bunga matahari seperti biasa. Kemudian ia menyadari ada yang tak beres degan keadaan emosional Verniy saat ini. Dia masih gemetar ketakutan. Tanpa meminta ijin, ia memeluk Ivan. Ia berusaha agar tidak ada airmata yang keluar, namun Ivan menyadari matanya bengkak. Pasti gadis ini habis menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Verniy tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memeluk pemuda itu sekuat tenaga, seolah tidak mau melepaskannya. Setelah beberapa lama, baru gadis ini membuka mulutnya.

"Kita harus berpisah. Aku akan di- _scrap_. Komandan tadi berkata begitu padaku."

Ivan yakin kalau ia hanya salah dengar. Ia balas memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku akan kehilanganmu," bisik gadis itu. Mendengar kata-kata itu, pemuda itu meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak bisa menjaga janji orang yang paling penting baginya saat ini.

xxx

Ivan tidak menyangka bahwa ia sendiri yang akan menyaksikan secara langsung kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya selama ini. Dia melihat gadis itu terdiam, menerima nasib melihat dia dipreteli begitu saja. Pemuda itu ingin berteriak untuk menolak apa yang diperintahkan pemimpinnya, namun apa daya. Ia hanya sebuah negara yang tidak memiliki kekuasaan apa-apa. Sudah meminta agar gadis itu diselamatkan, namun apa daya. Tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar kata-katanya.

"Ver-"

Gadis itu tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebuah senyum perpisahan, sebagai tanda mereka tak akan bertemu lagi. Ivan sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan air matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menemukan orang yang bisa dia anggap teman, dan orang itu meninggalkannya secepat ini.

Kurang. Waktu mereka bersama masih kurang. Waktu mereka untuk duduk-duduk di pelabuhan dan saling bertukar pikiran masih kurang. Waktu mereka untuk saling merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain masih kurang.

Namun mau bagaimanapun, takdir tak akan berubah. Sehebat apapun, tak ada yang bisa melampaui takdir. Yang namanya pertemuan pasti akan ada yang namanya perpisahan. Dan Ivan sebagai personifikasi negara ia seharusnya paling mengerti akan hal itu. Meski ia tak bisa menerima, ia harus merelakan kepergian kapal yang berharga baginya.

"Namaku sebenarnya Hibiki. _Da svidanya.."_

 **END**

xxx

Yaampun endingnya jadi ngaco gini. Ini cerita dari tahun 2014 baru sempet bikin sekarang. Sejak ngampus lama gak produktif ww mana gue bikin Hibikinya OOC gitu pulak... :") ya Hibiki biasa gue jadiin budak exped sih /jahatlu

Makasih buat yang baca ya! Udah lama gak produktif rasanya bikin kemampuan menulis jadi menurun~ dan setelah ini mending bikin apa ya? Project FF Hetalia belum banyak yang keurus :") tapi malah ngeladur ke fandom kapal mwahahah Insya' Allah abis ini pengennya bikin cerita tentang Yamashiro/Shigure abisnya itu OTP~ /lanjut resocolle buat event


End file.
